Quest Shop
The Quest Shop, tended by Ian, is located under the Shops tab of the toolbar (direct link). There, players can buy quests for gold or gems. The shop is divided into four departments: discounted quest bundles, unlockable quests, Masterclasser quest lines, and pet quests. At the storefront, four quests are promoted as Featured Quests. Price Chart Players can purchase quests with gems or gold. Below is the price list for each quest type. Click on a category for more information. Unlockable Quests Unlockable quests will only be unlocked when players check in to Habitica for a certain number of days or reach a specific level. *Lunar Battle Quest Line: check-in days 7, 22, and 40. *Attack of the Mundane Quest Line: level 15 *Vice Quest Line: level 30 *Golden Knight Quest Line: level 40 *Recidivate Quest Line: level 60. These quests each cost 4 gems and are sequentially numbered. Quests must be completed in order. Once a quest is unlocked, you must finish it to unlock the next quest in the series. The shop will automatically unlock the next quest once it comes available. Players may already own some of these quests when they use the Orb of Rebirth. For these players, the quests will be re-locked upon rebirth. Quests will not be unlocked again until the player meets the level or check-in requirements listed above. When those are met, the shop unlocks all quests in the line, and the player will no longer need to complete them in order. Masterclasser Quest Lines The Masterclasser quest lines are a series of 5 separate gold-purchasable quest lines: *Dilatory Distress *Terror in the Taskwoods *Stoïkalm Calamity *Mayhem in Mistiflying *The Mystery of the Masterclassers Quests cost between 200 and 700 gold, depending on difficulty. The first four Masterclassers quest lines each contain 3 quests that cost a total of 900 gold. The fifth quest line (The Mystery of the Masterclassers) contains 4 quests that total 2200 gold. Together, the first four quests tell a story that builds to the fifth and final quest line. Reaching the very end of the story takes 16 quests. Within each quest line, the quests must be completed in a particular order. With the exception of The Mystery of the Masterclassers Quest Line, the first in each line is automatically unlocked in the Quest Shop, with no prerequisites. The first quest is always the least expensive, with further quests in the line becoming both more expensive and more difficult. Completion of a quest will unlock the next in line. Like the unlockable quests, these are numbered in order and will be instantly unlocked when the previous quest is finished. The Mystery of the Masterclassers Quest Line is initially completely locked. To unlock the first quest in this line, you must complete the other four quest lines. These can be completed in any order, but they must all be completed before you can access The Mystery of the Masterclassers, at which point the shop will unlock Part 1 (Read Between the Lines). Pet Quests Pet quests cost 4 gems each. They are unlocked in the Quest Shop when a player reaches level 3. Pet quests are regularly added to the shop. When a new pet is introduced, Bailey will make an announcement. If a "Show More" button appears beneath the pet quests list, that means that some quests are hidden from view. Click that button to reveal the full list. Click "Show Less" to collapse it again. By default, pets are sorted alphabetically by quest title. Note that the quest title is different from the pet name. Thus, the armadillo pet quest is sorted under "T" for "The Indulgent Armadillo" ("The" is also counted when sorting), not "A" for "armadillo". Pet quests can also be sorted by the order in which they were released. To do this, go to "Sort By" at the top right corner of the page and choose "Number." To switch back to alphabetical order, choose "A-Z" from the "Sort By" menu. Discounted Quest Bundles Quests are occasionally available at a discount as Quest Bundles. Quest bundles enable the user to purchase a set of three quest scrolls for 7 gems, which costs 5 gems less than the three scrolls individually. The three bundled quests are thematically related, such as a bundle for three different kinds of bird pets. Note that bundles are only available for a limited period of time, usually to the end of the month the offer began in. Currently Offered Bundles Winter Quest As announced on the December 15, 2017 Bailey announcement, the Winter Quest Bundle is available until December 31, 2017. This quest bundle includes the Trapper Santa, Find the Cub, and Penguin pet quests. Previous Bundles Witchy Familiars As announced on the October 10, 2017 Bailey announcement, the Witchy Familiar Pet Quest Bundle is available until October 31, 2017. This quest bundle includes the Rat, Spider, and Frog pet quests. Farm Friends As announced on the September 12, 2017 Bailey announcement, the Farm Friends Pet Quest Bundle is available until September 30, 2017. This quest bundle includes the Sheep, Cow, and Horse pet quests. Feathered Friends As announced on the May 18, 2017 Bailey announcement, the Feathered Friends Pet Quest Bundle was available until May 31, 2017. This quest bundle included the Parrot, Owl, and Falcon pet quests. Splashy Pals As announced on the July 11, 2017 Bailey announcement, the Splashy Pals Pet Quest Bundle was available until July 31, 2017. This quest bundle included the Seahorse, Sea Turtle, and Whale pet quests. Browse Quests When shopping, you can learn a lot about each quest just from its icon. Each scroll in the Quest Shop shows a picture that represents its contents. Quest lines are numbered and all display the same picture, which is related to the final boss in the line. Pet quests show a picture of an egg that matches the pet contained inside. The number of scrolls you currently own appears in the top right corner, within a grey circle. If a scroll displays a lock icon, prerequisites must be met before you can buy it. To see the name and difficulty of a quest, hover over the scroll. Collection quests will also show the number of objects to be collected. The borders of each scroll are color coded to help you decide what quest to purchase. A full quest list is available on the Wiki. This table shows each quest's name, a picture of the quest scroll, type of quest (boss or collection), rewards (including gold and experience), boss health points, and boss strength. This list may be helpful if you are looking for a particular difficulty level or piece of equipment, or if you simply want to see a list of rewards without clicking through quests in the shop. Be careful, though: the table contains spoilers. Pin a Quest When you hover over a quest, you will see a grey pushpin above its picture. This allows you to pin a quest to your Wishlist, located in the Rewards column of the Tasks page. Any quest, including locked ones, can be pinned, though you cannot access locked quests. Clicking the pushpin will cause a purple circle to appear around it. This marks it as a Wishlist item that will now appear in the Rewards column. Click the pushpin again to unpin the quest. Quest Details To see full information about the quest (picture, name, description, difficulty, rewards, and cost), click the quest. Note that you will not purchase the quest simply by clicking on it. When you click on a quest, a purchase window will appear with more information about the quest and the option to buy it. Boss quests, including pet quests, show a picture of the boss, while collection quests show a scene from the quest. The purchase window for quest bundles also indicates the last day they are in stock. The quest title and text appear below the quest images. The quest describes a pest or problem that is plaguing Habitica, and you are tasked with calming the troublemaking boss or gathering items to solve the problem. The quest's difficulty, ranked from 1 to 4, is provided. For example, a 1.5 difficulty rating looks like this: Collection quests also show the number of items you must find to complete the quest. To the right of the purchase window is a panel listing the rewards you will receive upon completing the quest. All quests reward the player with experience. Other rewards may include gold, pet eggs, food, potions, equipment, or, for some quest lines, the next scroll in the series. Search Quests The left-hand toolbar offers search, filter, and hide functions, which you can use to limit the shop's display for easier browsing. To find an quest by name, use the search bar. Results will narrow as you type, showing quests with that exact combination of letters in the name. For example, type "ram" and the Market will show "Rooster Ram'''page", "The Thunder '''Ram", and "The T'ram'pling Triceratops". Type "ramp" and you will be left with "Rooster 'Ramp'age" and "The T'ramp'ling Triceratops". To show the full Quest Shop again, clear the search bar. To show or hide a particular quest type, use the filter. All boxes are checked by default. Uncheck a box to hide a quest type from view, and check it again to show it. The filter is useful if you already know which type of quest you want. If all filters are unchecked, nothing will be shown. Below the filters are two toggle switches. The first allows you to hide quests that you cannot buy because they are locked. The second hides quests you have already pinned to your Rewards Wishlist. Buy a Quest When you click on a quest, the pop-up window gives quest details and the option to buy. At the bottom of the window, you are asked how many quests you would like to buy, along with the per-unit price in gold or gems. By default, the purchase number is set to 1. You can change this number with the up-and-down arrows next to the number. If you want to make sure you have enough gold or gems to buy, check your balance at the bottom of the window. To purchase, click "Buy Now". For gem-purchasable quests, attempts to outspend your balance will cause the "Buy Now" button to become a "Purchase Gems" button. If you do not have enough gold, the button will be a faded purple. When the transaction is complete, the quest is transferred to your Items Inventory. If you decide not to buy, you can click the X in the top right corner of the window, click anywhere outside the window, or buy zero quests. Category:Quests Category:Boss Quests Category:Collection Quests Category:Pet Quests Category:Unlockable Features